By The Lion's Mane!
by Moonlight Willows
Summary: By the lion's mane, this young lady is wondrous, King Tirian thought. One-Shot Jill/Tirian


**Hello All! Please give my story a chance :) This is an inspired fanfic and I really wanted to write another one-shot with Jill and Tirian. I also have two more one-shot ideas for them as well. Sorry if the ending seems rushed. It's 3AM and I really want to finish this story.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Don't you believe her sire!" Eustace proclaims in his fussy voice to the King Tirian after Jill Pole told somewhat of a small fable about her archery skills. "Not for one moment." He went on and on about how Jill had practiced with the bow and arrow sport back in their home world.

Jill puffed and fell silent closing her eyes tightly. She felt a warm rush flowing into her cheeks and blushed. Jill takes one second opening her eyes and Tirian stood exactly in front of her where their eyes meet. The glint in Tirian's bright blue eyes sent a heavy trickle down Jill's spine and stomach that makes her blush more.

"She's even better than me now," Eustace said and Jill rolls her eyes and her sight soon sets on a dusty and used barrel in the corner of the shelter they stood inside. She couldn't bear to look at either Eustace or King Tirian when she was too embarrassed to say anything. Jill though if she did say something she'd be afraid it would come out in stutters.

King Tirian clears his throat with the sound of a hinted chuckle as well. "Jill." He said it like a statement though very calmly in his medium toned voice. Jill looks up at Tirian and without him saying anything else there is a side grin planted on his face as he offers Jill a bow and a quiver of arrows. Jill takes them out from Tirian's hand and looked up at his expression again, her eyes widen. "Wait, what, right now?" She blurts out without thinking her words or tone through and regretted it after it was all said and done.

King Tirian brushes his fingers through his dark hair while licking his lips and surprisingly laughs lightly with a big smile. "Well I was sort of hoping so, if you don't mind you can show me your skills with the bow later." He said in a proper way to give this lady time.

Jill shakes her head. She was acting rather silly about the whole thing so she smiles in return as she met Tirian's gaze. "No, no I don't mind at all actually."

While Tirian escorts Jill out of the sheltered tower Eustace stayed behind and practiced most of the fencing moves that Tirian had already shown him a while ago.

Tirian and Jill walk side by side toward the open fields. "Was everything Eustace said in there true?"

Jill winces. "Oh bother Scrubb. He shouldn't be taken literally most of the time since he does tend to exaggerate on many things."

King Tirian raises an eyebrow at Jill. "Besides all of the exaggeration is he right for the most part?"

Jill is quiet for a moment and tilts her head to look at Tirian. "Depends, you'll have to see my skill to know." After Jill said this she thought could she be more cliché with that and turns away from Tirian rolling her eyes.

Jill can hear a faint chuckle coming from the King. "How modest of you."

Is it that Tirian was joking back or was it a flirt? Maybe it was both or perhaps sarcasm? Whichever it was, Jill did not expect Tirian would playfully nudge her shoulder, a smile broke on her lips when he did so.

Tirian stops a few seconds later and Jill stands in place as well and looks around her. All that were there was trees, the sound of birds chirping, hills and boulders surrounding them. "Where are the targets?" Jill said under her breath to herself as she could not lay her gaze on one.

Tirian hears Jill talk to herself. Even though he knew she wasn't talking to him he wanted to reassure her why there were no targets. "They were moved closer to Cair Paravel at least 60 years ago. There hadn't been any camp trainings out here in a long time. Narnia had been in great peace since the time of King Rilian's reign. We've had a few battles with the giants in the north however we had nothing this threatening until now."

Jill nodded listening to every single word the King Tirian had to say. Jill hated to change the subject once Tirian was finished but she really wanted to get this showing off her archery talents started. "So what do you want me to try and hit first?" She said taking a bow out from the quiver and places it on the bow.

"I was thinking you could shoot at anything," Tirian said raising his eyes. "From my point of view I want you to hit," Tirian eyes a great oak tree. He was careful with picking it out making sure it wasn't a live tree. "Try and get the arrow inside that crater on that great oak there."

Before Jill tries the bow a strong wind hits the field and her hair got in the way so she takes out a hair band and pulls her hair up into a tight pony tail.

As Tirian waits for Jill to finish when she is fixing her hair up from the wind he who she really was and why he was so attracted to her since the very beginning when he first laid eyes on her. She had a look about her that showed leadership and already she showed signs of a lady who knew how to stand her ground which made it perfectly obvious why she was there with him to save Narnia by his side. The elegant shift of Jill's head and neck towards the sun in the sky reminded him of all of this. There is someone else that will influence all of Narnia to follow.

Tirian couldn't stop admiring Jill for who she was as he stared at her. He couldn't really explain his feelings he was having for Jill, it couldn't be explained simply either. It was too hard to put in words and thoughts. Jill prepares the arrow on the bow again, pulls back and lets go. It hits the left side of the crater.

By the lion's mane, this young lady is wondrous, King Tirian thought.

* * *

**Please tell me what you thought about this :)**


End file.
